


Pyromania

by Someoneonfb



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, mormor, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someoneonfb/pseuds/Someoneonfb
Summary: When you're surrounded by monsters and demons, you're no longer feared by darkness. Sebastian's heart is so intimately close and Jim knows he can touch it. Instead his fingers find the long scar on Moran's arm. They're both covered in scars and perhaps that's the reason why they found each other.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran & Jim Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Pyromania

_I'm sorry that we met. I'm sorry for finding you, letting you into my house, seducing you. I'm sorry that you're here forever. I'm sorry for the blood that you wanted and I gave you. I'm sorry that you're here forever._

Jim has always been bewitched by fire. A destructive force, it attracted him, hooked him, it felt like something ultimately, almost painfully familiar to him. Sebastian doesn't feel familiar to him. He's not the opposite either, he's just something incomparable. Something inbetween.  
  
Fire is not something Moran could ever fancy. Too chaotic, independent, impossible to control. Jim finds it stupid and ridiculous, because Sebastian deals with something somewhat similar on daily basis. James Moriarty is equally dangerous.

There are only a few occasions when Sebastian doesn't mind fire. For example, when he lights up a joint, taking a deep drag. Surely he's not lucky tonight, because Jim feels the smell almost momentarily.

"Having fun without me?" he asks, entering the room and sitting down on the floor next to Moran. Sebastian thinks his suffering has only just begun, but it turns out to be the last irritating thing Jim says that night.

They smoke and they are as far from each other as they're close, sitting here, on the cold floor with their hips touching. James takes a long drag and, turning to face Moran, breathes out smoke into his mouth, barely touching his lips. Sebastian doesn't seem to mind. Usually Jim gets him well, reads every reaction before it happens at all, but at the moment Moran expresses none.

"Kiss me."

"No."

James is almost offended. He would prefer to look offended, but instead he smirks and takes another drag. Tonight there will be no sleep.

Sebastian is good at tactics, Jim is better at strategy. Sometimes he foresees the steps so far in the future that he misses the next one. He plans the way he will be killing Sebastian in a few years from now while Sebastian comes closer, while he moves to Jim's flat, while he ends up naked and smoking in Jim's bed. His chest is rising and falling evenly, his bare body almost shines from the moonlight reflected from the small drops of sweat on it. Moran reaches out for an ashtray, and once again Jim thinks that every Moran's move reminds him of wild animals' moves. He has a strong body covered in scars. James has scars too, but they are too different. War left its marks on Moran's body, on Jim's body there are only the ones his father left on him. It's stupid, useless, pathetic. Jim has always hated his scars. He remembers getting every single one of them. He looks at Sebastian again.

I'm sorry that we met. I'm sorry for finding you, letting you into my house, seducing you. I'm sorry that you're here forever. I'm sorry for the blood that you wanted and I gave you. I'm sorry that you're here _forever._

The time that was supposed to stop is still passing by. The prayers are still going nowhere. The prayers go nowhere and it means that Sebastian still lies in bed with Jim and smokes his damned cigarette. Jim sighs and Sebastian looks at him inquiringly.

Moriarty takes the cigarette from Moran, taking a long drag, breathing out slowly, making it cover Sebastian completely, but just for a brief moment, only to disappear the next one, like it was never even there. Jim returns the cigarette and hears the sounds of thunder outside. He would like to turn his head and take a look, because he enjoys storms, but doing so would mean looking away from Sebastian. _He can't._

Nights have their own magic. For someone it may seem cruel, scary, but when you're surrounded by monsters and demons, you're no longer feared by darkness. Sebastian's heart is so intimately close and Jim knows he can touch it. Instead his fingers find the long scar on Moran's arm. They're both covered in scars and perhaps that's the reason why they found each other. Or maybe they had no reason and it is just another useless excuse. Moriarty touches Moran's chest, counts his ribs. One is missing. Once again. No, all good.

All masks are taken off, left behind the bedroom door or the apartment itself for those idiots that wouldn't let Jim hold their hearts in his hands and those who wouldn't take his heart in exchange. _Too much of a responsibility_ , they would say. _We didn't sign for this_ , they would say. Oh, let them go to hell. All of them.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I would love to see you comments and your thoughts on this work and I will highly appreciate it, if you helped me correct any mistakes you notice in this work! Thank you! <3


End file.
